1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining two members together and, in particular, to a system for connecting to members to each other by use of a collapsible bridge.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,471 discloses an electrical terminal with teeth that are driven into walls of a support as feet are bent. U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,007 discloses an insert member that has teeth. A screw expands sides of the insert and can contact a bottom cantilever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,227 discloses a terminal retention device with nibs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,119 discloses an electrical contact with a base section having compliant spring sections and projections.